This invention relates to a notebook binder or rigid supporting device to be used on paperboard notebooks, and more particularly, to a label holder for said books.
Conventional paperboard binders are easy to use and are structured so that sheets may be removed or added conveniently. The sheets are secured to the two paperboard covers by one metal binding strip that passes through two holes in the paperboard covers and two holes in the paper with the ends being bent at 90 degree angles to secure the sheets. More specifically, the two ends of the metal binding strip when passed through the holes of the covers and paper are at opposed ends of the length of the paper near the rear edge or left margin of the paper. The metal binding strips also pass through a fastening means permitting the ends of the binding strips to be folded toward each other. These structures have no rigid support other than the paper board cover. Further, the books lack a labelling area on the back edge or "bending" area of the notebook.
Prior art devices have attempted to label binders but not in the manner of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 1,122,102 discloses a title plate which is angular in shape. A single piece of metal is bent longitudinally from a solid vertical front member adapted on its exposed face for labelling. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,211,672 and 1,218,733 disclose "T" shaped binder backs that may be suitable for labelling. U.S. Pat. No. 2,764,161 discloses a label holder for a ledger book. Said label holder is formed of plastic and does not run the entire length of the sheets in the ledger book. U.S. Pat. No. 2,301,450 discloses a loose leaf binder with angular shaped back support. None of the patents describe a rigid support and label holder for paperboard notebooks having sheets retained by binding strips.
The object of the present invention is to provide a structurally simple support device for paperboard notebooks or binders.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a label holder for paperboard notebooks or binders. In accordance with the present invention, a notebook binder or label holder device for a paperboard covered book having sheets retained by binding strips is disclosed. Said binder or label holding device is formed of rigid sheet material, such as metal, and has a substantially flat label portion adapted to bear against the rear edges of the sheets of the notebook. Said binder or label holder device also has an integral substantially flat flange portion extending forwardly from the label portion at a plane disposed at an angle 90 degrees from the plane of the label portion and adapted to be disposed in front of the first page, or after the last page, in said book.